


Halloween

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han volunteers to be the "designated pilot" on a night out to a Halloween party.





	Halloween

Han had never heard of this "Halloween" celebration and as the night wore on, he wished he still didn't know what it was. He had volunteered to be the “designated pilot” for the evening so that Leia, Luke, and Lando could enjoy the evening. They headed to a cantina overlooking a lake, decorated with hanging ornaments in the shapes of pumpkins and monsters, flashing multi-coloured lights, far too many fake spiderwebs for Han’s liking, and glitter...there was glittery things everywhere. Everything was loud and obnoxious and everyone was far too excited. Han hated it immediately.

They settled into a large booth underneath some orange and green lights. There were cocktails that changed colour, going from bright red to deep green, and cocktails that smoked, sending white puffs of vapour into the air, and for Han, there was a sickly sweet fruit drink, which he was regretting ordering. He gazed longingly at the alcoholic drinks that Luke, Lando, and Leia were enjoying, and took another sip of his drink. _Ugh_ , _he needed to get a different one._

“I wish I’d dressed up.” Luke muttered, annoyed, as he look around at the numerous costumed people and aliens in the room. “Next year, I’m definitely going to dress up.”

 _Next year?! There’s going to be a next year?!_  Han thought to himself, grimacing.

“This is so much fun. I’m so glad we did this.” Leia smiled brightly, and suddenly Han didn’t mind this place so much. She looked so happy and relaxed, he loved seeing her like that. “And yes, next year, we shall _all_  dress up.” The emphasis on ‘all’ was clearly for Han’s benefit just in case he thought he might avoid it. 

Before too long - although, to Han it already seemed like they had been there forever - everyone had finished their drinks and were ordering more. They got drunk pretty quickly, the bizarre cocktails must have been very strong, and soon, they wanted to dance, much to Han’s horror. Maybe Halloween was scary.....

“Come on, Han! Dance with me...” Leia asked, with a seductive wink. 

“No, no, I should...guard the table. Make sure no-one takes it. You go, dance with Luke and Lando.”

Leia pouted, gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and went to join her brother & his boyfriend. Han watched them, and couldn’t help smiling, they weren’t dancing, not properly, they held hands, forming a circle and swayed, bobbed, and jumped to the music, laughing as they went. 

They danced for awhile, the three of them enjoying the Halloween-themed songs and, before they knew it, things in the cantina started to slow down and the bartenders announced it was closing time. By this time, Leia, Luke, and Lando seemed to be really feeling the affects of those drinks, as they were stumbling around, giggling, and hanging on to each other, as though they might fall over. 

 _Time to go_ , Han thought, relieved. Although, apparently, the fun wasn’t over yet. He still had to get them home. It was like trying to herd a group of overexcited tauntauns. Not that Han had ever done such a thing but he would bet good money it would be exactly like this.

Leia flung her arm out, hitting Han square in the chest. “It’s this way.” She informed them, as if issuing a royal decree.

“No, it’s not. It’s that way.” Han gently pushed her arm in the opposite direction.

“I know. That’s why I’m pointing that way.”

“That’s not…” Han broke off, exasperated. “Ok, let’s go. Her Royal Highness is leading. Kinda.” 

Eventually, after losing Luke and Lando at one point, and after Leia stopped for a break on a bench - she wasn’t tired, she had insisted, she thought Han might like a rest, which Han agreed to, with a roll of his eyes - they made it back to the ship. He’d never been so pleased to see the Falcon. 

“Home, please, Captain. And take the scenic route.” Lando said, causing Luke to laugh, as they entered the cockpit, some of them stumbling more than others.  

“Just for the record, I hate all of you.” Han informed them, grumpily, as he powered up the ship and took off. 

“Even me?” Leia ended her question with a yawn. 

“Ok, fine, not you. Just those two. Not that they can hear me over the sound of the _kissing_.” Han shouted the last word, in an attempt to distract Luke and Lando, who were snuggled together behind him. It didn't work. “By the way, that seat is meant for one person, not two!” 

He sighed. No-one was listening, Luke and Lando were far to interested in one another, and Leia had drifted off to sleep, drooling ever so slightly. 

“Happy Halloween.” Han muttered, to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
